


Dessert for Two

by Artmetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charity Auctions, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for the lovely <b>Sara</b>, who won my offer in <a href="http://help-japan.livejournal.com/">help_japan</a>, LiveJournal. Prompt: <i>a lighthearted Dean/Castiel with pie</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert for Two

**Author's Note:**

> **\- EASTER EGGS -**  
>  In the spirit of Easter, I hid the numbers 1, 2, and 3 in this picture. They're not hard to find, can you find them all? ;D  
> Hint: I cheated a bit :p

  



End file.
